Mischief Managed
by SalamanderLights
Summary: ONESHOT. "Not done roving and raiding in search of plunder, indeed" "Plunder, that's a good way of putting it."


Disclaimer - JK owns all.

"I'm good at finding _secret places_, darling" Sirius called from the kitchen table at Grimauld Place. Hermione, who was washing up on the other side of the room, dropped a plate. It slipped through her fingers before she could stop it, landing in a mess of shards and soap suds on the floor.

"Sirius Black! How many times do I have to tell you to _shut up_?" she replied, wiping around to glare at the man. For the past six months she had been living here this had been happening. For the first three months Sirius seemed to think he could win her over with his wit and dashingly good looks. When that plan failed, he resorted to referencing his past as a Marauder at every possibility.

"At least once more, love" he winked at her, withdrawing his wand to repair the plate that remained on the stone flooring. "Not only can I discover _passage ways_ but I can _map_ them out as well."

"If you make one more reference to your time at Hogwarts then I'll- I'll-" _snog you into silence _she added mentally. Yes, Hermione Granger would love to do that. She may have been rebuffing the man's advances, but that was just for her own twisted fun. In truth, she had fallen totally in love with one Mr Black, and his humorous attempts to woo her always brought a smile to her face. She didn't want it to end.

"Give me that kiss I've been after for the better part of half a year?" he supplied as an end to her sentence. It was as if he had read her mind. "Or I'll just _Padfoot_ my way out of here."

"For the sake of Merlin" Hermione huffed, turning back to the sink to continue the task at hand. She smiled when he couldn't see it; she loved these games they played. "You're so full of it, you know that?"

"I know, I'm up to _no good_ am I not?" he quipped. "I _solemnly swear _it."

A growl of frustration ripped up her throat as she deposited the cup she had been cleaning back into the sink. Turning around she half-scowled half-smirked at the man who still sat at the table with a smug expression on his face. It was pathetic really, how he thought this could win her heart. But it wasn't exactly _mindless _flirting, his intelligence and sharp wit made his seemingly endless proposition's fun. "Are you quite done?"

"Nope, I'm not done _marauding _yet."

"Are you freaking serious?" she squealed in outrage making her way over to the gorgeous man. Maybe it was time to give up this game? Give in to his requests? Merlin knew it had been going on long enough.

"Maybe that one didn't make sense" Sirius mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, 'didn't make sense' he says" Hermione mimicked sarcastically, hands on hips as she stood over the owner of the house she currently resided in. "Not done roving and raiding in search of plunder, indeed" she snorted, giving him a definition of just what _marauding_ meant.

"Plunder, that's a good way of putting it" the man grinned, pulling a squealing curly haired witch into his lap. "Hermione, will you be my booty? My stolen goods?"

"What? For being the oh-so-great-Marauder you keep reminding me you are, surely you can think of a better way to ask a girl out?"

"I'm sure I could have thought of something better if you didn't mess with my head so much" he whispered, running his nose over her cheek. It was time to end the games. In style at that. "You're clever enough to realise I'm _Sirius_ about getting with you. Merlin knows I've been trying for the past six months" he commented, unable to resist one last play on words. "Feel free to kiss me into silence at any point."

"Anything to get you to shut up" she smirked before leaning closer to the man. You could almost pinpoint the moment the sexual tension, that had settled between the pair since she first moved in, lifted as their lips met.

Hands twisted into hair as tongues danced in a twisted battle. The moment had been building for more than a while and was even better than either of them imagined. Drawing back for air, Sirius winked at her before uttering two words.

"_Mischief Managed_."


End file.
